Alchemi
| region = New World, inside Bonbori | affiliation = | type = }} Alchemi is an island of iron and steel production. Most of it was eaten by the giant fish Bonbori 200 years ago, and it currently resides in its third stomach. Geography Alchemi is a lush, mountainous island dotted with forests. It has a sandy coastline. Locations A prominent location on Alchemi is an underground mine which Myskina Acier had designed to protect the Pure Gold. The mine contains three tests that one must pass in order to access the Pure Gold. In the first test, the intruder must play a song that Acier sang with his family on an organ in order to drain gastric acid blocking the exit. If they mess up, they will be shot with arrows. In the second test, the intruder must shoot a target on the other side of a large chasm in order to activate a drawbridge across it. However, they must also deal with an attacking triceratops, and the gastric acid in the chasm creates an updraft leading away from the target. If their shot misses the first time, an attacking pterodactyl will be released. In the third test, the intruder must unlock a door with many keyholes. The door is located inside a stone crocodile's mouth, which will begin to close when the intruder enters it. If the key is inserted into the wrong keyhole, the intruder will be electrocuted. It is unknown if there actually is a keyhole that opens the door. Acier's lab is located below the final gate, and the Pure Gold was formerly contained in it before it was removed by the Straw Hat Pirates. The mine suffered damage when Acier tried blowing it up, and its current state is unknown. Citizens 200 years ago, Myskina Acier, his wife Livia, and his daughter Olga lived on the island. It is unknown if anyone else lived there at the time. After Bonbori swallowed Alchemi, Acier and Olga were separated from the island as they lived in a separate stomach for 200 years. They later returned to the island with the Straw Hat Pirates in order to find the Pure Gold, but soon left it and returned to the outside world. Mad Treasure and his crewmates were last seen on the island, although it is unknown what happened to them afterward. History Past Myskina Acier, his wife Livia, and their daughter Olga resided on Alchemi since at least 200 years ago, although Acier's wife died 200 years ago. Shortly afterwards, Olga threw her ring, which contained the Pure Gold, into the sea. This caused the giant fish Bonbori to arrive and consume the ring, but Bonbori ended up consuming almost all of Alchemi in the process. Alchemi eventually reached Bonbori's third stomach, though Acier and Olga were separated from it. Heart of Gold Mad Treasure, his crew, Myskina Olga and his Straw Hat Pirate prisoners came to Alchemi in order for Treasure to find the Pure Gold. They entered the mine containing it, and Myskina Acier, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji later came to the island in order to rescue their imprisoned comrades. Acier reached Treasure and confronted him as he prepared to destroy the mine. Treasure, the Straw Hats, and the Myskina family escaped from the exploding mine with the Pure Gold in tow, which Treasure claimed for himself. However, Luffy defeated Treasure in battle, and the Straw Hats and Myskina family soon left Alchemi in order to escape from Bonbori. Treasure and his crew, meanwhile, were stranded on Alchemi. Trivia *The island may have gotten its name from "alchemy"; a philosophical and proto-scientific tradition practiced throughout Europe, Egypt and Asia. Its aim, among other things, was to transmute gold from base metals. References Site Navigation ru:Остров Арукеми ca:Alchemi it:Alchemi Category:Non-Canon New World Islands